The poisonning
by starlight568
Summary: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT SELECTION! Anyway, if you still want to read it, this is a story about America getting poisoned... Sorry, I'm not that good at summaries


I've decided to write a short situation of what could've happened after the television interview (the capital Report).

Chapter 1

I quickly finished my interview with Gravil, feeling the last of my blush slowly creep away, as I entered the back room. All the other contestants were chatting merely about their interview. As I passed Marlee, Zoe and Olivia, I saw Celeste whispering to Kriss, who then started to hysterically giggle. I pushed my bubbling anger further down and sat next to Tiny, who seemed dazed ever since last week.

-Are you alright? I questioned.

-Y-yeah, I guess I'm just tiered from all the excitement; replied Tiny

Just as I was about to continue my conversation, Tuesday, the last contestant, entered the room with Silvia.

-Listen up ladies! Tomorrow night we will be hosting a celebration for the King's birthday. Now, it is expected for everyone to preform, or contribute something for his party. Therefore I want everyone to get a good night's rest.

As we made our ways through the long marble hallway, Celeste eagerly pushed me to the side.

-Watch were you're going! I nearly fell! The witch laughed.

Marlee silently helped me up, but wouldn't look at me directly. I believe she is still mad at me for calling Prince Maxon by his first name. Then I walked alone, till I reached my room and noticed the Lucy, Anne and Mary were awaiting me.

-I saw the interview, squealed Anne.

-Shush, barked Mary. You know we are not supposed to talk about these things!

-That's alright, I'm pretty tiered and wish to be alone tonight; I said through yawn.

-Alright, we'll leave. Be careful, and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon!

The three left discreetly, while I retreated to the bathroom to soak before I went to bed. The bath smelled wonderful, with rose and rosemary oils swirling in the sparkling water. I must have stayed in the tub far too long, for the moonlight was already pouring through the window panes. I quickly drained the tub and rubbed scented vanilla cream all over my legs and arms. I then crept into the pale silk sheets, sliding effortlessly under the covers. My heavy eyelids gradually shut, reeling me into a long and dark sleep.

-Miss Singer! Miss Singer! Wake up! Insisted Lucy

She shook me a couple of times before I finally sat up. Still groggy from my long sleep, I wiped away the crusted dirt from my eyes and yawned a few times.

-W-w-what time is it? I yawned

-Three p.m.! We let you sleep in! Now we must hurry, for the decided to start the party early at five! Mary warily exclaimed.

As she pushed me once again into the bath, Anne and Lucy arrived carrying a dress in a plastic protector. Before I had the time to even see the mysterious creation, my makeup had to be completed prior that. Anne carefully swept natural cream and brown colors over my eyelids, with a sparkling white around my eyelids. Meanwhile Lucy gracefully painted a natural pink over my polished nails, while Mary lathered me in a lotion. I could smell the delicate vanilla aroma, wafting its way up my nostrils. Finally the dress was revealed to me, half an hour before the celebration. A short, delicate cream colored lace dress was presented to me. As I slipped the cool silky fabric over my head, I moaned with delight.

-It's beautiful, I sang!

-Wait till you see what we have in store for your hair! Anne laughed.

Lucy led me to a comfy chair, where Mary delicately curled my fiery hair, formed a beautiful bun and laced it with fairy-like pearls. Afterwards I gawked at my reflection, while my friends giggle at my reaction.

-Surely you'll be the belle of the ball, smiled Mary.

Later on, I thanked each one before I headed to the party. As I entered the room, I noticed everyone had stopped talking to stare at me. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I hastily walked to Marlee at the corner of the room. She smiled and gushed about who fantastic I looked, nevertheless I kept mentioning her beauty in a strapless lavender cocktail dress.

-What are you going to do as a performance tonight? Marlee asked.

-I'm planning on singing the national anthem near the middle of the celebration. I smiled

-How about you? I questioned.

-It's a surprise, she laughed.

Before I could ask for any details about her performance, Celeste abruptly interrupted our conversation.

-Prince Maxon wanted me to give you this, she shrugged.

-Ummm, okay. Thanks, I guess?

-Well whatever, just make sure you drink it so I can tell his highness you liked it. Celeste said bitterly

I gulped down the sparkling red liquid as fast as I could. I then watched Celeste return to Maxon, and try helplessly to court with him. Although he simply shrugged her off, and went to talk to the Queen. Afterwards the lights dimmed and each selected had to perform for the king's birthday. I heard my name called twice before I sluggishly made my way up the stage. My mind flickered doubt and worry about mistakes I could make: what if I sand a false note? What if I forget the lyrics? The nervousness must have been in display on my face, for I felt Maxon's warm hand squeeze my shoulder.

-You'll be fine, he softly whispered.

The feeling of his breath on the back of my neck made me shiver. I proceeded onto the stage and sang as gracefully as I could. The lyrics simply flowed melodically out of my mouth, and traveled serenely into their ears. At the end of the song, the crowd was in awe. Even Celeste had her jaw hanging open! I made my way through the crowd to congratulate the king, when he praised my voice and asked for another song later on. I graciously accepted a made my way back to the end of the room, where I bumped into Maxon.

-Ouch, I yelped rubbing my nose.

-America! Maxon exclaimed. You were amazing!

-Thanks…ugg!

A sudden jab near my stomach caused me to double over. Luckily Maxon had quick reflexes and caught me before my face hit the cold floor.

-What's the matter! Are you alright? Maxon said with a worried look on his face.

-I…I don't know. Maybe I need some fresh air. I suggested.

The prince slid my skinny arm around his board shoulders, as he supported me outside to a bench. The cool breeze felt heavenly against my burning skin. I slightly pushed away from Maxon and tried to walk by myself, but another sharp jab doomed me to the ground. The pain suddenly agonizing coursed through my whole body, sending waves of pain to my brain. I groaned and clutched my tummy, hoping the searing pain would loosen its grip. Maxon raced to my side and lifted me into his arms. I only heard cries of panic, for I would lose and gain consciousness throughout the night.


End file.
